


okay

by excelsors



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, this is just adam fucking w ronan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excelsors/pseuds/excelsors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Miss me?" Adam asks right before Gansey turns the key and the sound of the Pig drowns him out completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	okay

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil thing from tumblr, come visit me @ excelsors

The lights are on in Ronan’s room and he’s going to kill whoever made that happen.

He turns to squint at the clock on his bedside table: 3:16 AM. Yes, murder is definitely in the forecast.

A bright-eyed, bespectacled Gansey stands in the doorway, looking vaguley apologetic. They both know this is off-limits, especially on nights when Ronan actually gets some sleep, but he’s too tired to properly curse him. Cursing takes a lot of energy.

Before he can even try, Gansey is explaining with waving hands that something strange is happening just outside of town. All Ronan absorbs from the conversation is that Cabeswater is flickering or some shit, and that he needs Ronan. Immediately.

Ronan rolls his eyes, flops an arm over his face and asks dryly, “Why do you need me?”

“Because my Latin isn’t nearly as good as yours. Come on.”

As much as he hates the thought of dragging his body out of bed and into the rattling, roaring Pig, Ronan knows that Gansey wouldn’t have asked if he didn’t mean it, even if he gave a sarcastic answer. Gansey means every word he says.

He sits up begrudgingly, running a hand over his face, trying to rub the exhaustion from his skin. Gansey watches him for a moment, getting unpatient as Ronan stands to retrieve his pants from the other side of the room. He has one foot in his jeans when Gansey starts toward the door, only stopping to tell him to hurry up.

“Blue’s just as grumpy as you are and I don’t even know if Adam is awake.”

Ronan stops halfway through zipping his jeans to stare at Gansey.

“Adam's coming?”

“Of course Adam is coming,” Gansey says, his face scrunching up in confusion at Ronan’s question. “He’s the only one of us who can fix the ley line if that’s what’s causing the disturbance.”

Of course Adam is coming, of course. It makes perfect sense. It also makes Ronan’s pulse jack-rabbit under his skin.

He tries to get it under control as the two of them make their way outside. He takes deep breaths through his nose, reminding himself that he doesn’t need to get so worked up about spending time with Adam. He does it all the time. No big deal. All casual.

But all casual flies right out of the window when Ronan finds Blue sprawled out in the passenger seat. That’s usually his spot. However, since a few weeks ago, Gansey and Blue have started inching closer and closer. Meaning Gansey lets her have shotgun far too often now. Also meaning Ronan will have squeeze into the only remaining seat, also known as the seat right next to Adam. 

He tries not to jostle him as he slides across the leather, but Adam’s eyes flick open curiously at the sound of the doors opening.

"Hey," he says quietly, a soft smile touching his lips.

He looks absolutely drained, the bags under his eyes worse than Ronan has seen them in a long time. But miraculously, he also looks like something Ronan wants to touch. The slight curve of his lip and the stray hairs falling across his forehead are calling Ronan’s name. He needs them to shut up.

"Hey," he grunts back, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

Even with his eyes closed, he can feel Adam looking at him. He doesn’t know why until Adam taps their knees together. 

"Miss me?" Adam asks right before Gansey turns the key and the sound of the Pig drowns him out completely.

Ronan opens his eyes just to roll them at Adam, who watches with amusement in his eyes. He’s been pulling shit like this more and more often and it’s probably going to drive Ronan crazy. Probably definitely. Adam will catch Ronan looking at him, (which Ronan used to be able to do without anyone noticing), cock his head to the side and smile this knowing smile that makes Ronan want to punch him in his pretty mouth. He’ll pass by Ronan in the halls or at Monmouth and brush their hands very purposefully, keeping eye contact with Ronan the whole time. Ronan is not prone to blushing, but he can feel the warmth in his cheeks for the rest of the day.

They’ve been dancing around each other for weeks now, and Ronan has no idea what brought about the change in Adam. Maybe it’s the Cabeswater in his blood. Maybe it’s because he suspects how Ronan feels, even though he’s never said the words out loud. Either way, it’s maddening.

So maddening that Ronan can’t stop shaking his leg. Adam has drifted back to sleep next to him, giving Ronan a break for once, but Ronan can’t get Adam’s voice out of his head. It’s stuck in there, dripping around like honey.

Suddenly, there’s something pressing down on his leg, holding it down. Ronan’s eyes fly open to find a hand curled around his thigh.

They make eye contact just as Adam leans over to speak over the roar of the Pig.

"Stop shaking," he says, only inches from Ronan’s face.

"Why?" Ronan manages, having to speak around something lodged in his throat.

"Because I can’t sleep when you do that."

Ronan thinks he’ll pull away then, lean back into the seat, keep his hands to himself. Adam is obviously not thinking the same thing.

He just keeps staring at Ronan, his gaze unflinching and confident. Ronan has never seen him like this, and he’s not sure what to do. All he can do is stare back. That’s all the control he has over his body at the moment and he is not happy about it. Adam shouldn’t be able to affect him like this. No one should. Because if there is one thing Ronan Lynch does not like, it’s not being in control. 

"Get your hand off me," he says through his teeth.

Adam does no such thing. Instead, he squeezes his fingers deeper into Ronan’s thigh.

Every nerve in his body stands at attention, on fire. 

He hopes that Adam doesn’t notice the way his breath catches at the base of his throat, but his eyes flick down quickly. He smiles.

"Okay," he says coolly, pulling his hand back into his lap and facing the front of the car. He’s still smiling.

"As soon as we’re out of this car, I’m going to punch you in the fucking face," Ronan hisses, his jaw still clenched.

"Okay."

Ronan turns to look out the window, bringing his leg closer in to his body, away from Adam’s. He tries to calm the thing pounding in his chest. It doesn’t work. 

"Fuck you, Parrish."

"Okay."


End file.
